Secrets are meant to keep
by Violet Mystic Rose
Summary: For 14 years, Ally's been keeping a huge secret. Being her she tells them. But what happens when Austin & Ally get together and have a little miracle of their own? They have to use their heads and magic to get team Austin out of sticky situations during Ally's pregnancy. Better than the summary read and find out. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

Me Austin, Trish, and Dez have been best friends forever. In the 14 years I've known them I've been keeping a secret. Hi I'm Allyson Marie Dawson. I'm 15, a musician, song writer, oh and a witch! I've known I was a witch since I was 5 my mom told me. I still haven't got my powers yet but my 16th birthday I will. My birthday is in 3 days! Mom said it will be up to a month before I can totally control my powers. She also said I can tell my friends but only if they can keep the secret. Only question is can they?

 **Sorry it's so short I'm making an actual chapter but this was just like an um... Look into her life. Please review!**


	2. Powers, Controls, Beatdowns, and Novias

Ally's POV

Wednesday August 11

I woke up to my alarm going off. I went downstairs and seen my mom cooking breakfast. I sat down at the table. "Hey mom?" I asked, she turned around. "Since my b-day's in 3 days I'd like to know what my powers will be." I said. "Well in all honesty honey I don't know. They said you're powers will be the strongest in 2 centuries. So I cant really tell you. But I do know you will have control over the weather." She said. I nodded. I went upstairs and got dressed. I put on my usual clothes. Black leather mini skirt with chains, fishnet stockings, combat boots, black corset tank top that goes right above my belly button. I'm not goth, I've been dressing like this since I was 13. Not always. I change styles every other day, I like to keep it fresh. I walked to Austin's, we got in his car and pick up Dez and Trish. We had a normal school day... We went to our classes, at lunch we were approached by Austin's exes Cassidy, Brooke, and Kira, after school I was harassed by Cassidy, Brooke, and Kira, I cussed them out. We went back to my house only things got weird when we got back to my house...

"So Alls what you got planned for your birthday?" Trish asked. Fuck! I didn't think this through. My birthday isn't until midnight tomorrow since that's when I was born. August 13th at 12:00 am. I get my powers at midnight tomorrow. Friday, August 13, at 12:00! Sound familiar? Here's a hint... I get my powers on Friday the 13th at fucking midnight! How did I not see this? "I'm just planning on staying home, probably by the pool. It is a full moon so it should be pretty." I said. Another thing on all the female witches in my family 16th birthday there is a full moon. "Can we come over?" Austin asked smiling. Over the years I've grown a small to medium to _enormous_ crush on Austin. Not really thinking I nodded.

Ally's POV

Thursday, August 11, 10:15pm

We're sitting by the pool chilling in our PJ's. Although part of me is still scared. I look at my watch. 2 hours, 45 minutes, and 13 seconds until it's time. "It's so beautiful out here tonight Alls." Austin said. I nodded. The sky was clear, the moon was hitting the water perfectly, the stars shone like little diamonds. Haha, I just got that song. We talked for a while. I didn't realize how time flied until I looked at my watch. 1 minute 30 seconds! "Um guys we're sleeping out here tonight so um go get pillows, blankets, and s'more ingredients." I said. They hesitantly nodded. They got out and went into the house. I stood up. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 ,5 ,4 ,3 ,2 , 1. The moon was right above me, shining brightly. I felt like something was hitting me inside as my powers filled me. Suddenly there was an eclipse. The eclipse ended and I felt tired. I passed out.

Austin's POV

Thursday, August 11, 10:15pm

We were sitting by the pool around a fire in our PJ's. Ally looked at her watch again for the 10th time in the last hour. "It's so beautiful out here tonight Alls." I said. The sky was clear, the moon was hitting the water perfectly, the stars shone like little diamonds. We talked about school for a while. Ally looked at her watch again only this time she looked scared. "Um guys we're sleeping out here tonight so um go get pillows, blankets, and s'more ingredients." She said panicily. I don't understand she turns 16 in 1 minute and 30 seconds. We went upstairs and grabbed the stuff when we came back outside an eclipse was happening, that was completely unexpected. Ally was looking at it, doesn't she know she can go blind? The eclipse ended. Ally was wobbling. Suddenly she fell but I ran and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Penny!" I yelled. She ran out. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah just give her a little time." she said. We made a pallet and we all laid down we even put Ally on it.

Ally's POV the next day.

I woke up on a pallet next to everyone. I got up and went to my room. I put on a red spaghetti strap tank top, jean booty shorts, and red high tops. I curled my hair and put in a red flower clip. I grabbed a sweater just in case (I know we live in Miami but hello magic powers you never know) and walked downstairs. To my surprise everyone was already up and ready for school. Austin ran up to me. "Alls you okay?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and handed me a box. I opened it and gasped. It was a golden treble/ bass clef necklace. "Austin it's beautiful." I said. He put it on me. "I'll never take it off." I said. "Happy birthday Alls." He said. I hugged him. "Thank you." I said. We pulled back. "So how does it feel to officially be 16?" He asked. I laughed. "2 months, that's all you have on me." I laughed. We headed to school. We decided to eat lunch outside on the grass today. I looked to my right and seen Cassidy, Kira, and Brooke walking up. "Right on time" Trish said. I smiled. "Alls you don't have to keep putting up with this." Austin said. I shook my head and smirked. "Oh Austie come on it's my birthday let me have a little fun." I said. He smiled and nodded. "Fine but if any of them hit you Trish is going in." He said. I nodded and stood up. They walked up and stood in front of me. "Well, well, well if it isn't Ally Dorkson." Kira said. I stepped up to her. "Well, well, well if it isn't the has beens." I said. I heard Trish laugh. "Shut up Guatemala." Cassidy hissed. "First she's from Spain. Second don't _ever_ disrespect any of my friends like that again." I warned her. "Why not she's just as dumb as you are. Only you're a stupid, no good, boyfriend stealing slut!" Brooke yelled. I slapped her so fucking hard she fell. Kira ran up on me and I karate flipped her down, she landed on her back knocking the breath out of her. Cassidy was about to run up. Trish popped up next to me. "I wouldn't." Trish warned. Then Cassidy did something that made me fucking **_livid._** She grabbed Trish by her hair and brought her to her. I let out a deep growl from the back of my throat. Suddenly there was a _huge_ earthquake making Cassidy stumble back but not fall. "Back away slowly." I heard Austin tell Cassidy. "Alls breathe." Dez said. I was fucking shaking I was so pissed. "Whoa it looks like a tornado." Austin said. Suddenly my phone rang. I answered it still livid.

 **Penny/** Ally

 **Allyson Marie, calmate.** **(Allyson Marie, Calm down.)**

Que esta pasando con el clima? (What's going on with the weather)

 **Estas haciendo eso. Sus poderes estan atados a sus emociones (You're doing that. Your powers are tied to your emotions.)**

No se podia haberme advertido sobre eso? Estoy cogiendo livido ahora mismo! (You couldnt have warned me about that? I'm fucking livid right now!)

 **Así calmarse. Me acabo de enterar que también puede controlar el agua, el viento, y tiene telequinesis. Como ya he dicho que tomará un tiempo para controlar sus emociones a fin de ver kay** **miel**. **(Well calm down. I just found out that you can also control water, wind, fire, and you have telekinesis. Like i said it will take a while to control so watch your emotions kay honey.)**

Bueno. Gracias por cierto, por lo menos sé lo que está pasando y si lo estoy haciendo ahora. Te amo adios. (Okay. Thanks by the way, at least i know whats happening and if i'm doing it now. Love you bye.)

 **Adios (Bye)**

I put my phone in my pocket. I took a deep breath. The sky was suddenly calm. "Cassidy let her go." I said. Breathe Ally breathe. She let her go. "Cassidy, Kira, Brooke, listen to me, and I mean _really_ listen to me. If you **_ever_** disrespect, bully, or touch any of my friends of family again... I swear to god you will come up missing. Do you understand?" I asked. They nodded. "Now leave my sight." I said. They ran off. We went back into the school. Suddenly I sneezed and all the lockers blew open.

2 months later Ally's POV

I have almost full control of my powers but the worst thing happened in English today. I was sitting in class when I heard this girl Melina talking about me. I couldn't help getting a little irritated. Then they called Dez carrot top and I got mad, then they called Trish a Guatemalan red neck who sucks dick for money that made me as mad as earlier and I balled my fists until my knuckles turned white, trying to compose myself. Then they called Austin a womanizing playboy, who uses girls for sex, then dumps them. That broke me. I squeezed my chair, rocking back and forth, trying to breathe. But I couldn't I was fucking PISSED. All of that showed when the windows in the class broke suddenly. Some of the glass cut my wrist and cheek. Everyone screamed. I didn't pay attention. "May I be excused?" I asked my teacher. She nodded and I ran into the hallway. I ran to the hallway right by the old gym because nobody goes there. I screamed out and tears poured down my face. I sunk down to the ground. I pulled my knees up to my chest ,put my head in my knees, and cried. Why did everything bad happen to me? Suddenly I heard footsteps. "Go away." I warned. "No fucking way. Your friends aren't here to protect you now." Kira said. I looked up only to be kicked in my stomach. I screamed out. Using all my strength I had left I stood up. Cassidy punched me in the stomach then Brooke grabbed my head and hit my head on her knee. I spit out some blood. "I said get away from me!" I yelled. I threw my hands towards them and they all flew back. I ran home. I ran in my house crying. My mom walked up to me. "Mijita what's wrong?" She asked. So I told her. "I feel like blowing something up." I said. She smiled. She waved her hand to a wall and said... "I need someplace to shed my tears, I need a door please appear." Suddenly a door appeared. She pointed towards the door. I ran downstairs. I did my hands like I did earlier and everything flew. I did it again and a chair caught on fire. "Shit! Um Water!" I yelled putting my hand out. The water put the fire out. About and hour later I was sitting outside in my turquoise one piece with holes on my sides. Laying back trying to relax. Soon Austin, Trish, and Dez showed up. They kept talking about the window fiasco at school, and I felt horrible. "Yeah it's like some kind of black magic." Trish said. I screamed out again and jumped up. "Shut the fuck up! I didn't mean to. I'm still trying to learn to control this shit please give me a break." I snapped. They all looked at me. I sat on the ground by the pool looking at the clear blue water. They all sat around me Trish and Dez on my right and Austin on my left. Austin put his arm around my shoulder. "Alls what are you talking about?" He asked. I sighed. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked. They all nodded. I pointed towards the water and made circles with my finger. A little underwater tornado formed. I pointed up and it transferred out of water. I brought the mini hurricane over. They all looked at it shocked. "I've been keeping a secret from you guys." I said. Then I told them the 5 hours of backstory. "Promise you wont tell anyone." I begged. "We would never." They all said. I smiled. "Hey guys can I talk to Ally alone?" Austin asked. The other two left. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He asked. "Lo siento (I'm sorry) I was scared." I said. He nodded. "Look, I know you're my bestfriend and all and we never keep secrets but this had an exception, I mean I was scared you would tell people." I said. "I understand completely. But now I wanna know if you can keep a secret?" He asked. I smiled. "Who am I gonna tell? I'm a witch for fuck's sake." I joked. He smiled. He lifted up my chin and kissed me softly and sweetly. He pulled back and licked his lips. "I like you. Like really, really like you." He said. "I like you too." I said. "Ally?" He asked. "Yea?" I replied. "Seras mi novia?" (Will you be my girlfriend). "1, aww you learned espanol for your purto rican friend." I said. His face dropped as he thought I was friendzoning him. "2, hell yea!" I said before kissing him deeply.

 **Whoooo! Yay. Ally got her powers! Please don't kill me for the Beautiful Creatures and Charmed refrences. I do not own A &A because if I did it would not be allowed on Disney! Please REVIEW!**


	3. Campfires & Stories

Austin's POV

2 months later Austin's POV

I woke up in a soft, cushy bed that's not mine. I over and seen Ally laying next to me sleeping peacefully. I smile as memories from last night came back. No we didn't have sex. But things came really close...

 **Flashback Austin's POV**

Me and Ally are watching a movie we haven't seen in 6 years. It's called 'Love is the closest thing we have to magic'. Believe it or not Ally was in this movie when she was 10. She played the main character Melinda. Ally was only in the movie for like 45 minutes. Melinda is a girl who loves magic so she asks her parents to go to magic camp, where she meets Johnny. After magic camp Melinda and Johnny hang out everyday for a long time. Then he moves away. But before he leaves he tells Melinda he loves her and always has and always will. He then kisses her (Ally's first kiss) then gets in his mom's car then they move. That ends Ally's part. Time skip to when Melinda is 19, Anne Hathaway plays her now, and is in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend. She manages to actually break up with him. While walking in the park she runs into Johnny. They catch up and talk. Over the weeks they start dating. Soon Johnny proposes and Melinda gets pregnant. Melinda goes into labor at her wedding reception, she is rushed to the hospital the movie ends with Melinda, Johnny, and the baby sitting on the couch. It's really a great movie. "Wow, I cant believe it's been 6 years." I said after the movie ended. "Yeah I know! You know me and Elliott still talk sometimes. I actually called him before the movie started. He asked what we were doing, I said watching "love is the closet thing we have to magic', he laughed and said it's been a while since he's seen it, I said 6 years, he laughed said bye then hung up." She said. Elliott Nathaniel played Johnny. "Wow. You were an adorable 10 year old you know that Alls?" I asked. She giggled. She shifted so she was straddling my lap, her arms around my neck. "And did you know you're an incredibly sexy 16 year old Aus?" She asked. I laughed at her calling me that. She kissed me. It was so soft, so sweet. She licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I accepted. our tongues explored each others mouths. Suddenly she ground her hips into mine. I groaned into the kiss as my eyes popped open. She did it again and I felt myself starting to get hard. I needed to stop this but I _really_ don't want to. She kept doing it, by now I couldn't stop it due to the fact that this hard-on hurt and she was giving me the relief I so desperately needed. Before I could stop her she had took my shirt off. Okay I _needed_ to stop this now. I broke the kiss basically gasping for air but she really didn't seem affected. "Austin why'd you stop?" She whined. Aww she looked adorable when she whined. "Because if I didn't stop now I wouldn't be able to, and love and respect you to much to do that without your consent." I said. She laughed. "Last time I try to be sweet." I pouted making her laugh harder. "Baby boy don't you think if I wanted to stop I would have?" She asked. I really didn't think about that. "Yeah but...look Ally, your virginity symbols your sweetness, your innocence, that your still pure and still a kid. If I take that from you I...I don't think I could live with myself." I said. She looked at me, her eyes suddenly sweet and serious. "Austin Monica Moon listen to me, really fucking listen to me. You saying that is really fucking sweet, but don't question me. Now I'll wait until your ready for me until then I'll stick to rubbing myself. I understand you're not a virgin.." I flinched at that. I had lost my virginity to Brooke my first girlfriend. "and I understand that you want my first time being special, but I love you and I want to take that next step in our relationship." She concluded. I gently kissed her. "We will. I promise you will loose your virginity before you turn 17 okay?" I asked. She nodded. We laid down and fell asleep.

 **End flashback Austin's POV**

Ally started to stir a little. Her eyes slowly opened. "Hey baby girl." I said. She screamed and threw her hands and used her powers to throw me back. I landed on the floor. "Ouch! Alls that hurt." I said. "Dammit to hell Austin! What did I tell you about doing that?!" She screeched. "OWWWW!" I yelled. "Sorry babe, but I've told you not to do that half as many times as I've told you not to touch my book. So why the hell would you do it again?" She asked pissed. "Well I like it but the part where you throw me, not so much. Glad to see you finally got the hang of your powers and I no longer have to be a practice dummy though." I said. She giggled. She kissed me lightly.

line break 2 days later Ally's POV.

Me, Trish, Dez, and Austin going to have a sleepover at Trish's new house since she moved out today. It's a 4 day sleepover. I packed 4 shirts, 4 shorts, 4 nighties, 2 bras, 4 lace thongs, my pink zebra print bikini, sunscreen, aloe vera, and my phone. Austin came out with his backpack and guitar. I smiled at him. Austin por que tienes tu guitarra?" (Austin why do you have your guitar.) I asked. He looked at me. "Trish has a fire pit in her backyard. Remember first night is camping in her backyard?" He asked I nodded. We would all sleep in tents on air matresses on the first night, the second night we'd sleep on the beach once again in tents but no air matresses this time, Trish rented out the beach, the other two nights were at her house. When we got there we started playing games, spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, and no we're playing truth or dare. "Alls truth or dare." Trish asked. "Truth." I said. "Can you do a trick?" She asked. I giggled. "You make it sound like I'm a magician. But yea sure!" I said. I rubbed my hands together than cupped them. I opened my hands and a water drop was sitting in mid air. Trish girggled. I took my finger and used it to make a lotus flower and spell 'Patrisha' out of the water hearting the I. She clapped. "Truth or dare Dez?" I asked. "Truth?" He said questioningly. "An bhfuil tu maighdean?" (Are you a virgin?) I asked. He shook his head no. "I didn't know you spoke Irish." He said. "Me neither but I didn't want to embarrass you so I decided to ask in a language you know but not the other two." I said. "I understood, Dez why the hell didn't you tell me." Austin screeched. He shrugged. We played til 1:16. Then we sat around the fire roasting s'more's. Then Austin looked at me. "I've been working on a new song...and I think you guys should hear it." He said pulling out his guitar. He started strumming and singing.

 _Remember that trip we took in mexico? Hangin with the boys and_

 _all your senoritas. Never spoke up yeah never said hello but I keep_

 _on trying to find a way to meet ya. I was chillin you were with him_

 _hooked up by the fire. Now he's long gone, I'm like so long. Now I_

 _got my chance. Now I, Now I got my chance. Like damn you can_

 _be the one that'll mess me up. You can be the one that'll break_

 _me damn. All them other girls said they had enough. You can_

 _be that'll take me. I was solo livin yolo till you blew my mind._

 _Like damn you can be the one that'll mess me up, but I can't let_

 _you, can't let you pass me by. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh Can't let you pass_

 _me by. I was tryin to play to cool get caught up. Like to young to fun_

 _to fall to pieces. I know a girl like can't ever get enough. Now I'm_

 _addicted, trippin, tryin to get you to see this. The way I need you_

 _like I'm see-through, dancing out my pants. Got you shookin, caught_

 _you lookin. Now I, got my chance. Now I, now I got my chance_

 _Like damn you can be the one that'll mess me up. You can be the_

 _one that'll break me damn. All them other girls said they had enough._

 _You can be that'll take me. I was solo livin yolo till you blew my mind._

 _Like damn you can be the one that'll mess me up, but I can't let_

 _you, can't let you pass me by. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh Can't let you pass_

 _me by. Every where look, and everywhere I go a million other guys_

 _keep starin and I know that I can be yours, and you can me mine._

 _I just cant let you pass me by, by,by._ _Every where look, and_

 _everywhere I go a million other guys_ _keep starin and I know that_

 _I can be yours, and you can me mine. I just cant let you pass me_

 _by, by,by. Like damn you can be the one that'll mess me up. You_

 _can be the one that'll break me damn. All them other girls said they_

 _had enough. You can be that'll take me. I was solo livin yolo till you_

 _blew my mind. Like damn you can be the one that'll mess me up, but_

 _I can't let you, can't let you pass me by. Can't let you pass me by. C_ _an't_

 _let you pass me by. Can't let_ _you pass me by._

Austin put his guitar down as we all looked at him. We all smiled. "Well what'd you think?" He asked. "It was awesome! Wait is that about the actual trip we took to Mexico 3 years ago?" Dez asked. Austin smiled and nodded, Trish blushed, Dez laughed, but me on the other hand... I could probably burn the log how pissed I am. It was an amazing song, but I knew the song was about me so that could only mean that Dallas was the dude I was with in the song. No one but me and Dallas actually knew how that relationship ended. Dez, Trish, and Austin knew I hate him and that we broke up but that's all. I. Was. Pissed! And it must've showed. "Um Alls? You okay? You're _really_ red and look like steam can come from your ears at any second." Dez said. I rarely get mad to the point where I turn red. "Babe your shaking." Austin said. I needed to calm down before- Austin screamed like a little girl. I looked over at him. There was a little rain cloud over him, I was literally raining on his parade. "Ally! What the hell did I do?" He shrieked. Trish looked at Austin then me then Austin again. "Austin who was that song about?" She asked. "Ally duh!" He said. "Okay so that trip was 3 years ago which means she was still with... Austin was um the other boyfriend with a texas name the person you were talking about in the song?" She asked suddenly realizing why I was doing this. "What?" He asked. "Oh!" Dez said. "Dez don't." Trish said. "She's asking if.." Dez started. "I wouldn't." Trish warned. "She's asking if it was Dallas in the song?" Dez said. "Dammit! Dez, I warned you." Trish said. I conjured up some ice cold water and dumped it on Dez. He screamed. "Told you." She said. "Um yeah but what does he have to- Oh shit! Ally I'm sorry I totally forgot. Please forgive me." He begged. I nodded and wiped away the rain cloud and made suns for both Dez and Austin. "You should be dry soon." I said. After about an hour of camp songs and laughing at stories we headed to our tents. When me and Austin got in our tent we sat on the air matress. "So why did you two break up?" He asked. "Ahh the question I've been avoiding for 3 years." I said. He chuckled a little. "Well it was actually after the trip to mexico...

 **Flashback Ally's POV**

Dallas had told me to meet him at Mini's in 20 minutes. I quickly through on some jeans, a light green tank top, black combat boots, green heart shaped earrings, and threw my hair in a quick side braid. It was kinda messy but I didn't care. I felt comfortable around Dallas. When I got there he was sitting down with this girl named Samantha. I was about to walk up to him when he kissed her. My heart shattered. Suddenly a rush of anger surged through me like adrenaline. I rushed over to them. I snatched Samantha by her hair and yanked her off her chair. "What the fuck Dallas!" I yelled my first time cussing. "Alls look I-I um.." He stuttered. "Why the fuck are you stuttering? You weren't stuttering when you were kissing that bitch!" I yelled. "Hey!" Samantha yelled. I whirled around. "Shut up." I growled through clinched teeth. I turned around and damn near bumped into him. "Why did you kiss her?" I asked. "Ally look these last few months have been amazing-" "Don't give me that bullshit!" I spat. "Because you were taking to long to put out that's why! I was just waiting for a good fuck but no you had to go and be a fucking saint!" He yelled. That was one of the rare times I turned red. I was red! Not just my face either my entire body. I clenched my fists and suddenly I punched him in his stomach and he fell to the ground. "I'm fucking 13 Dallas! There's no way in hell I'm about to put out! Especially for you. I knew you were a womanizing playboy from the beginning but I asked you out anyway. Why the hell would I do that? I must've been fucking high or drunk to do some stupid shit like that. You are an ASSHOLE!" I yelled. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground. I held my cheek as it stung. I looked up at Dallas, his palm still raised in mid air. He had really hit me. I stood up fresh, hot anger coursing through my veins. It was like someone stabbed me with 8 needles of adrenaline. I walked up to him and punched the shit out of him. I punched him in the jaw but he only stumbled back. I punched him in the stomach again and he fell again, but quickly got up. I then used all the anger, sadness, confusion I had in me and kicked that asshole dead in the nuts. He fell to the ground. His pants were bleeding now. "WE ARE THROUGH!" I yelled. I grabbed Samantha by her hair and hit her head on the table before going home.

 **End Flashback Ally's POV**

Austin looked at me, his eyes full of anger, sadness, hurt, understanding, and most of all sympathy. "Oh my god Alls that's horrible. Why didn't you ever tell any of us?" He asked. "It's not something I'm proud of. Like I want people to know I kicked a guy in the nuts so hard he bled, like I want people to know that's why I have that mark on my cheek, like I want people to know that's why my whole fucking personality changed. I'm not going to tell anyone personal shit like that. It hurts me to my soul anyone brings him up, so why the hell would I go through a panic attack explaining the fucking break up? Austin I cant, I just fucking cant!" I said the last part above a whisper. He looked at me eyes widened. Suddenly it felt like my chest was closing in. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk. "Ally?" He asked. He shook me a little. "Ally? Ally answer me please." He begged. The scene played over and over in my head. Suddenly I could breathe again but something was on me. I opened my eyes and seen Austin kissing me deeply. I pushed him off basically gasping for air. "Allyson Marie don't you ever scare me like that again do you understand?" He asked. I nodded. We laid down and fell asleep.

 _Walking down the street I ran into someone. I look up and seen Dallas. "Paybacks a bitch." Is all he said before he started beating the shit out of me._

Austin's POV

I'm laying on the bed, my hands behind my head. How could anyone hurt someone like that? Suddenly Ally started tossing and turning. I looked over at her. She had tears from her eyes, I sat up ready to wake her up. "No Dallas please." She begged. I shook her lightly. "Baby girl wake up." I said. She popped up clinging onto me. She tried to talk but she couldn't through the tears. She screamed and cried I rocked her back to sleep. After about an hour she started to stir again. Fuck is she having another nightmare? Suddenly she smiled. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her as I drifted to sleep thinking about how in the hell I can get her to be okay.

 **What did you think? Poor Alls and poor Austin. Every morning he gets thrown out of the damn bed. HA that's what you get for scaring a witch though. Poor Alls who knew she's been through hell and back with relationships? If your wondering yea that's why she started dressing like that. Please review**

 **~PurpleRain**


	4. Close Calls & Trez

3 1/2 months later Ally's POV.

My mom is at work. Austin's sitting at the counter doing homework, while I'm making lunch. Trish and Dez are supposed to be on there way over. Austin looks at his watch. "Babe isn't Dez and Trish 'posed to be here by now." He asked. As if on cue Dez and Trish walked through the door arguing, again. "I cant believe you did that!" Trish yelled. "I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it." Dez asked. Trish turned around to face him. "Hey guys." Austin said. "A million!" Trish yelled completely ignoring Austin, or the fact we're even here. "You fucking _came_ in me!" Trish said making both me and Austin look at them. "I warned you! But your stubborn ass wouldn't listen!" Dez yelled. I looked at Austin. He looked as shocked as me, Dez never cussed. "You could've pulled out genius!" She yelled. By now I went back to cooking and Austin doing his homework, but we were still listening. "It's kind of hard to pull out when you're riding me Trish!" Dez yelled. "Why wouldn't you wear a condom in the first place Dez?!" She asked. "I told you I ran out. But you still insisted!" He said. "You are so fucking lucky I'm on birth control." She said. "What?! Why the hell are we even fucking having this goddamn argument then Trish?!" Dez yelled pissed. "Because what if I wasn't? I could've easily gotten pregnant." She said. I whirled around to see Dez's face redder than Elmo. "Patrisha De La Rosa, if you _ever_ pull some fucking bullshit like this on me again I swear to fucking god I will Flip. My. Shit!" Dez yelled. "Why the fuck would you do that shit. You could've easily told me you were on birth control and we wouldn't be having this damn argument. And we could be enjoying lunch with Austin and Ally, who I'm pretty sure heard the whole thing and we now have to explain that we're dating but for now I need you to understand I love you and all but I'm still a fucking kid my damn self, I'm not ready to be a dad. I would never ask you to abort or give away the baby, but I would be so confused and shit. Girls naturally have a mommy mode. I doubt any guys have an automatic daddy mode!" He yelled. "Now let's put this shit behind us and enjoy lunch." He said turning to us who were smirking at them. "Questions?" He asked. I shook my head. "Yeah. How long have you been dating and what the hell did we just witness?" Austin asked. "2 years and Dez almost impregnated me." Trish said. Dez took a deep breath. "Not really, she was riding me I warned her but she didn't listen. We used the rest of my condoms yesterday. I kept apologizing, but she kept yelling. Then she just told me she was on birth control, I yelled and that brings you up to date." Dez said. "Trish I agree you should have told him before hand, and Dez your ass should have just used the P and P method." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What's that?" Austin asked. I smirked. "The Pull out and Pray method." I said. Everyone erupted with laughter.

 **Sorry this chap was so short but it was just a filler until tomorrow. BTW I need you guys to suggest 3 colors each plz. You will find out later. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~PurpleRain945**


End file.
